helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Fujimoto Miki
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Takikawa, Hokkaidō, Japan |Row 4 title = Genres |Row 4 info = Japanese pop |Row 5 title = Occupations |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2002–present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = Hachama, Zetima |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Morning Musume, Gomattou, Country Musume, GAM, Morning Musume Otome Gumi, Odoru 11, 11WATER, H.P. All Stars, Sexy Otonajan, Afternoon Musume, Dream Morning Musume |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = J.P ROOM Inc |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = Husband (Shouji Tomoharu), Son (Shoji Toranosuke)}} Fujimoto Miki (藤本美貴, Legal Name: Shoji Miki (庄司美貴)) was a sixth generation member of Morning Musume. She originally joined Hello! Project as a solo artist, discovered during the fourth generation auditions for Morning Musume in 2000, and debuted as a solo artist in 2002. She was later added to the group along with the new sixth generation audition winners in 2003. History ]] 2000 Fujimoto Miki participated in the 3rd Morning Musume Auditions hoping to become a 4th generation member. Even though she didn't make it to the finals, Hello! Project offered her training lessons for a shot to debut one day. 2001 In October, during the television program Shin Bishoujo Nikki, it was announced that Fujimoto will officially debut as a soloist. 2002 Fujimoto originally started out as a solo singer in 2002 under the idol family Hello! Project, becoming the first of six members to debut under Hello! Project after losing the fourth generation auditions Morning Musume audition in 2000. In October 2002, she was placed in the one-shot unit, Gomattou with two other prominent pop soloists under Hello! Project, Goto Maki (a former Morning Musume member), and Matsuura Aya. She was also in Hello! Project Shuffle group Odoru 11. 2003 On February 5th, she released her Boogie Train ‘03. On February 26, on her 18th birthday, shortly after that single, she released her first album, MIKI1. This was the end of her solo career so far, because after a successful performance on the music program on New Year's Eve, "Kōhaku Uta Gassen", producer Tsunku added her to Morning Musume as a sixth generation member. With five solo singles, plus an album and solo concert tour, Miki was a surprise addition into Morning Musume. She sang many of the lead lines in Morning Musume songs, especially after Abe Natsumi's graduation. She and fellow Morning Musume member Konno Asami were also lent to Country Musume, a group that features "Country Girls from Hokkaido", such as Miki and Asami. In 2003, when Morning Musume was split into two groups, she was placed in Morning Musume Otome Gumi and was also placed in the shuffle group 11WATER. 2005 In April, When Yaguchi Mari abruptly resigned from the group, Fujimoto became the subleader of Morning Musume, supporting Yoshizawa Hitomi as the new leader. She also joined the shuffle unit Sexy Otonajan. 2006 On June 15, it was announced that Fujimoto and Matsuura Aya would join together in a new Hello! Project duo called GAM. Their debut single was released on September 13, and after two other singles, their debut LP was released on May 23, 2007. 2007 On May 6, after the graduation of then-leader Hitomi Yoshizawa, Fujimoto took her place as the fifth leader of Morning Musume. On May 24, Fujimoto was rumored to be in the latest edition of the Japanese gossip magazine Friday —the same magazine responsible for the cancellation of Kago Ai's contract— pictured walking with Tomoharu Shōji, a member of the comedy duo Shinagawa Shōji. Friday explains that they had a two-hour dinner together, drove to Fujimoto's apartment, then went to the sauna, returning to Shōji's apartment just after midnight. It soon became apparent that she was to be involved in a scandal that would jeopardize her position in Morning Musume. After seeing the article, Up-Front Agency had no intention to deal with the situation since there was no proof of them dating. On the May 26 edition of Young Town Doyōbi (a radio show with Takahashi Ai, Fujimoto and Sanma Akashiya), she confirmed that the pictures were of her, and that she had been going out with Tomoharu Shōji. She also mentioned that she was going to talk to the head of Up-Front Agency, Naoki Yamazaki, about the situation. On June 1, Fujimoto resigned from her position in Morning Musume. She will continue with GAM and remain contracted with Hello! Project and Up-Front Agency. In October, Fujimoto did not participate in the Hello! Project 2008 Winter Concert. There are claims that she is still under punishment from the scandal early this year. 2008 On February 11, after over six months away from the public, it was announced that Fujimoto would release a single entitled "Okitegami". The single, a collaboration with fellow Up-Front singer Takao Horiuchi, was released on April 23. A Through extensive promotion it has slowly sold over 24,000 copies so far. In June, it was announced that Fujimoto would play the part of Rizzo in the fall musical, Grease. 2009 On March 24, it was announced that ex-Morning Musume leader Fujimoto Miki and comedian Shouji Tomoharu from comedy duo Shinagawa Shouji will complete their 2-year-long relationship with a wedding in July. On July 3, Miki and Shoji officially married, the wedding took place in Hawaii. On August, Fujimoto was set to perform in Japan Festa in Bangkok. 2010 On June 2, Miki had a traffic accident, where she rear-ended a taxi at a stop light, there were no injuries. She posted an apology to everyone on her blog. http://ameblo.jp/miki-fujimoto/entry-10559709934.html In September, She joined the unit Afternoon Musume with 7 of her fellow OG members. On the morning of November 10, Fujimoto Miki’s father has passed away due to unknown causes in a hospital in Hokkaido. The unexpected news of the death shocked both Fujimoto and her mother. Fujimoto’s mother and father had been living apart, her mother lives in the city.http://www.sanspo.com/geino/news/101111/gnj1011110507019-n1.htm 2011 On February 24, it was announced that Fujimoto Miki has opened up a Yakiniku restaurant in Yokohama. According to Miki all of the menu will be 99% off as a special discount on opening day. The restaurant will open on February 26. On January 28, it was announced that Fujimoto was part of the OG member group Dream Morning Musume and that they will be releasing the groups first album, called "Dreams. 1", on April 20th. On June 1, Fujimoto Miki went to an event to help promote Scalp-D Shampoo. http://natalie.mu/owarai/news/50494 On June 6, Miki models for “a.g. plus”, a clothing company. They put up a photo gallery with about 10 photos for fans to enjoy on the site. http://www.ag-plus.jp/style/index.html On September 9, It was announced that Fujimoto Miki is pregnant with her first child. 2012 On January 2nd, Fujimoto announced that she will be having a baby boy. On 27 March, at 7:03 AM, Fujimoto Miki gave birth to her first child. After the birth both of them were perfectly healthy. The baby boy has around 3065 grams. And his name is Toranosuke. 2013 On January 13, Fujimoto Miki returned from maternity leave and performed her single, Romantic Ukare Mode, at Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~. On March 2nd and 3rd, Fujimoto will participate in SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~ along with other Hello! Project and UP-FRONT PROMOTION members. On November 26, Fujimoto Miki went to the 6th Annual Parenting Award, in which she received an award in the Mama Category. Profile *'Stage/Birth Name': Fujimoto Miki (藤本美貴) *'Legal Name:' Shoji Miki (庄司美貴) *'Nickname': Mikitty, Mikitan, Miki-sama, Kuwagata, Miki-chan, P-chan, Tan, Fujimocchan *'Birth date': *'Date Married:' July 3, 2009 *'Family:' Husband Shoji Tomoharu, Son Shoji Toranosuke *'Birthplace': Takikawa, Hokkaido Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type': A *'Height': 156 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Hello! Project Status:' **October 2001: Member **2003-01-07: Morning Musume Member **2007-06-01: Left Morning Musume **2009-03-31: Graduated *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2001-10: Member **2007: Transferred to J.P. Room *'J.P. Room Status:' **2008: Member **2012-02-15: Maternity Leave **2013-01-13: Returned *'Years in Morning Musume:' 4 Years *'Former Morning Musume Color:' Red *'Former Otome Gumi Color:' Red *'Hobbies': Enjoying movies *'Favorite color': Black, white *'Favorite flowers': Sunflowers *'Favorite phrase': "Have fun!" *'Favorite season': Summer *'Favorite food': Yakiniku, natto, meat *'Disliked food': Scallions, cauliflower, broccoli, taro *'Favorite song': Romantic Ukare MODE *'Favorite artists': Amuro Namie, Christina Aguilera, Matsuura Aya.Tachibana Ayano *'Hello! Project groups': **Morning Musume (2003-2007) **Gomattou (2002-2003) **Country Musume (2003) **GAM (2006-2009) *'Subgroups': **Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003-2004) *'Shuffle Units': **Odoru 11 (2002) **11WATER (2003) **H.P. All Stars (2004) **Sexy Otonajan (2005) *'Other': **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2003-) **Afternoon Musume (2010-) **Dream Morning Musume (2011-) **M-Line (2009-) **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Shabondama *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight GAM *Thanks! *Melodies *Lu Lu Lu *Daisuki Rakuten Eagles Country Musume *Uwaki na Honey Pie *Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ *Shining Itoshiki Anata Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ *Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ Odoru 11 *Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo Gomattou *SHALL WE LOVE? 11WATER *BE ALL RIGHT! H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Sexy Otonajan *Onna, Kanashii, Otona Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Concerts Below is a list of all the concerts Fujimoto Miki has ever been a part of-'' * 2002 Hello! Project 2002 ~One Happy Summer Day~ * 2002 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena * 2003 Fujimoto Miki FIRST LIVE TOUR 2003 SPRING ~MIKI①~ * 2003 Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ * 2003 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" * 2005 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" * 2005 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ * 2005 Hello☆Pro Party~! 2005 ~Matsuura Aya Captain Kouen~ * 2005 v-u-den First Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~v-u-densetsu~ * 2006 Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ * 2007 2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 8gatsu ~Yokohama de Aimashou~ * 2007 °C-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ * 2007 GAM 1st Concert Tour 2007 Shoka ~Great Aya & Miki~ * 2007 GREAT HAWAIIAN TOUR with GAM ~Mada Natsu wa Owaranai. Owarasenai~ * 2008 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 16gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ * 2008 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen STEP!~ * 2009 Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ * 2009 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama HOP!~ * 2009 Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ * 2010 Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ * - 2011.05.29 Dream Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru no Mai ~Sotsugyousei DE Saikessei~ Discography Albums #2003.02.26 Miki 1 Singles #2002.03.13 Aenai Nagai Nichiyoubi (会えない長い日曜日) #2002.06.12 Sotto Kuchizukete Gyutto Dakishimete (そっと口づけてギュッと抱きしめて) #2002.09.04 Romantic Ukare Mode (ロマンティック浮かれモード) #2002.11.07 Boyfriend (ボーイフレンド) #2003.02.05 Boogie Train '03 (ブギートレイン'03) #2008.04.23 Okitegami (置き手紙; ''Leftover Letter) Solo Songs *2004.05.28 Usotsuki Anta (Morning Musume cover) Group Songs *2004.09.14 Do it! Now (Morning Musume cover; with Iida Kaori and Niigaki Risa) *2004.12.04 Ii Koto Aru Kinen ni Shukan (Morning Musume cover; with Yaguchi Mari and Michishige Sayumi) *2004.12.08 Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina) *2006.02.15 Mushoku Toumei na Mama de (with Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, and Ogawa Makoto) *2006.12.13 Samui Kara Fuyu da mon! ~Doumokou mo Naissu yo Mikitty~ (with Okai Chisato and Hagiwara Mai) *2007.03.27 Shanimuni Paradise (with Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and Tanaka Reina) *2011.04.20 Mikan (Morning Musume cover; with Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Ishikawa Rika, and Kusumi Koharu) *2011.04.20 Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (Morning Musume cover; with Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, and Kusumi Koharu) DVDs *2002.10.02 Fujimoto Single M Clips 1 *2003.04.23 Alo Hello! Fujimoto Miki DVD *2003.06.18 Fujimoto Miki FIRST LIVE TOUR 2003 SPRING ~MIKI 1~ Publications Solo Photobooks *2003.04.22 Alo Hello! Fujimoto Miki (アロハロ！藤本美貴) *2004.01.24 Mikitty *2005.02.25 Real 226 (リアル226 ) *2005.12.17 cheri *2006.11.25 COEUR Group Photobooks *2003.04.11 Ayaya to Mikitty (アヤヤとミキティ) *2004.11.17 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume (アロハロ!モーニング娘。写真集) Books *2012.09.07 Yoga Makura Band Tsuki Towel de Dekiru Fujimoto Miki no "Raku Yoga" Diet (ヨガ枕バンド付き タオルでできる藤本美貴のらくやせヨガ) *2012.10.03 First mama book *2013.11.30 Fujimoto Miki ga Amitai! Mikitty no Kawaii Daily Baby Knit (藤本美貴が編みたい！ミキティのかわいいデイリーベビーニット) Works Movies *2003 17sai ~Tabidachi no Futari~ (17才〜旅立ちのふたり〜 ) *2009 LONG CARAVAN TV Shows *2001–2002 Shin Bishoujo Nikki (新・美少女日記) *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー!モーニング。) *2002–2003 Bishoujo Nikki III (美少女日記III) *2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2005 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2007 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2009 THE 1 Okubun no 8 (THE 1億分の8) *2009-2011 Ichi hachi (イチハチ) *2011 U gata TV (U型テレビ) *2013- PON! *2013- GO GO!Smile! (ゴゴスマ) TV Dramas *2001 Shin Bishoujo Nikki (新・美少女日記) *2002 Tenshi no Utagoe ~Shounibyoutou no Kiseki~ (天使の歌声〜小児病棟の奇跡〜 ) *2004 Shinshun Wide Jidaigeki: Ryuuma ga Yuku (新春ワイド時代劇　竜馬がゆく) *2009 Dare mo Mamorenai (誰も守れない) *2009 Reset (リセット) *2010 Jaja uma hime no tohiko - kanazawa - (じゃじゃ馬姫の逃避行 -金沢-) Anime *2013– Chiisana Princess Sofia (ちいさなプリンセスソフィア) (as Mia the bluebird) Commercials *2003 Ezaki Glico (江崎グリコ) *2013 Kao (花王) *2011 Hanahata bokujo (花畑牧場) *2011 Anfa (アンファー) *2011 Ito Yokado (イトーヨーカドー) *2012 Nivea kao (ニベア花王) *2012 Kozo sushi (小僧寿し) *2013 Kirin Free (キリンフリー ) Theater *2003 Edokko Chushingura (江戸っ娘。忠臣蔵) *2008 HAKANA *2008 Grease (グリース) *2009 Sendai Shiro Monogatari (仙台四郎物語) Musicals *2003 Morning Musume no Musical 'Edokko Chushingura' (モーニング娘。のミュージカル｢江戸っ娘。忠臣蔵｣ ) *2006 Ribbon no Kishi: The Musical (リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル) Radio *2002 Fujimoto Miki no All Night Nippon Petit! (藤本美貴のオールナイトニッポン プチ!) *2002-2003 Fujimoto Miki Heart Days Radio (藤本美貴 ハート・デイズ・レディオ) *2002-2007 Fujimoto Miki no Dokimiki Night (藤本美貴のドキ♥みきNight) *2004-2007 Young Town Douyoubi (ヤングタウン土曜日) Magazines *2002.12.XX Up to boy *2003.04.XX Up to boy *2004.03.XX Up to boy *2006.02.XX Up to boy *2006.09.21 Young Gangan *2008.05.20 Sunday Mainichi *2008.10.13 an weekly *2008.10.XX C+ *2009.07.18 Goo *2009.10.XX up *2011.07.07 Saita 2011 August Issue *2012.01.14 Pre-mo 2012 February Issue *2012.04.07 Saita 2012 May Issue *2012.08.07 Saita 2012 September Issue *2012.12.07 Saita 2013 January Issue *2012.12.15 Beby-mo 2013 February Issue *2013.04.20 Disney Baby *2013.08.07 Saita 2013 September Issue *2013.09.14 Beby-mo 2013 October Issue Audition songs *Uptempo: "monochrome" (Hamasaki Ayumi) *Slow-tempo: "SURE" (Every Little Thing) Trivia *Sang Hamasaki Ayumi's "Depend on you" for her Avex dream audition. *Came up with "Mikitty" as a nickname for herself prior to her debut and derives from mixing "Miki" and "Kitty" (because she is a big fan of Hello Kitty). *Close friends with Matsuura Aya and Yoshizawa Hitomi. *Her role models include Amuro Namie and Nakazawa Yuko. *Due to her "strong," brusque image, it is common among Japanese fans to call her "Miki-sama." *Coincidentally, figure skater Ando Miki also has the same nickname of "Mikitty." Fujimoto has said herself that it "felt like she had a new relative." *Is a self-confessed homebody. *She is the only Morning Musume leader not to be leader within a single. *As a child, wanted to become an enka singer due to the influence of her grandmother. *Would want to be a nursing home caretaker if she hadn't become a singer. *She commented during Ishikawa Rika's graduation on May 4th, 2005, that there was a time when she and Ishikawa did not get along very well -- to the point that it even influenced TV programs, according to a Musume DOKYU! producer. *Attended Hokkaido Akabira High School, but dropped out in April 2001 to pursue her solo career. *Originally debuted as an actress first on TV Tokyo's "Shin Bishoujo Nikki." *Around the time of her debut, photos taken with various guys at clubs surfaced via tabloids, but the scandal was rather minor and brief. *Yoshizawa Hitomi calls her "Kuwagata" (stag beetle), her only nickname not to be name-related. *She holds the title for having the shortest time as leader of Morning Musume, with her leadership lasting a mere 25 days. *She is the youngest child in her family. (Hello! Morning #318) * She originally auditioned to be in 4th generation of Morning Musume but wasn't selected into the final 10. In early 2001 though, she was contacted again and offered a chance to debut as a solo artist. * She trained a little more than a year before her first debut. * She worked as a receptionist at Up-Front Agency during her training period. *She is often called by fans as Aya Matsuura's rival, but in fact, they are the best of friends. *Fujimoto started off in 1999 when she audition at the avex dream 2000 audition but didn't pass. *At the time, she was the 3rd oldest person to join the Morning Musume, as she was nearly 18 years old, although with the addition of Chinese member, Junjun, she is now the 4th oldest. *She is one of five members to debut as a part of the Hello! Project before joining Morning Musume (the other four being Eighth Generation member Linlin, Ninth Generation member Fukumura Mizuki Tenth Generation Member Kudo Haruka, and Eleventh Generation Member Oda Sakura). *Fujimoto possesses an extensive fan base, which includes a group of people generally deemed "Mowota", an abbreviation of Morning Musume Otaku, who, while not literally worshipping her, often go to more extreme behaviors to display their affection towards Fujimoto. This group, called "Tokai Woters", generally performs a fixed choreography at concerts and on certain TV occasions. This choreography, carried to the sound of Miki's Romantic Ukare Mode, involves a series of moves accompanied by their chanting "Mikitty!" four times, which is then followed by "Miki-sama! Miki-sama, please punish me!" . It is also said that they send her a lot of mail, and Fujimoto often says she enjoys getting "Miki-sama mail". *She is the fifth former Morning Musume member to get married, the first being Ishiguro Aya, second being Ichii Sayaka, third being Iida Kaori, and fourth being Tsuji Nozomi. *She is the second former Morning Musume member to resign from the group due to scandal. The first being Yaguchi Mari. *In early June 2012, her yakiniku restaurant was involved in a food poisoning scandal. 16 high school students were poisoned, 3 of them were sent to hospital. *She mentioned on Hello! Morning that she found Natsuyaki Miyabi hard to get along with. *She was the only 6th Generation member of Morning Musume for 12 days, from January 7, 2003 through January 18, 2003. (The rest of the 6th Generation members joined on January 19, 2003) Total Sales Honorary Titles External Links *Official Website *Official Blog *Official Fanclub Site *Hello! Project Discography cs:Fujimoto Miki Category:1985 births Category:6th Generation Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:2001 additions Category:2009 departures Category:Morning Musume Category:Gomattou Category:Country Musume Category:GAM Category:Morning Musume Otome Gumi Category:Odoru 11 Category:11WATER Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Sexy Otonajan Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:Group Leaders Category:Soloist Category:Married Morning Musume Members Category:M-Line Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:Blood type A Category:Dream Morning Musume Category:February Births Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:Hachama Category:Elder Club Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Oldest Morning Musume Members Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:6th Generation shows in Category:Soloists featured on Utaban Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members involved in Scandals Category:Afternoon Musume Category:Rice Music Category:Red Member Color Category:Fujimoto Miki DVDs Category:Orange Member Color Category:Members who are married Category:Fujimoto Miki Category:Fujimoto Miki Singles Category:J.P. Room Category:Pisces